Kuzuhamon
|s1=Kuzuhamon Miko Mode |s2=Sakuyamon |s3=Maid Mode Sakuyamon |g1=Three Gods of Destruction }} Kuzuhamon is a God Man Digimon. It is said to be a Fox-species Digimon that lived long, and transformed to take on a humanoid form. It is said that only those among them of a high level are able to digivolve to Sakuyamon, and they normally just digivolve to Kuzuhamon. It is versed in ancient magic like , , and . A single lurks within the pipe it carries on the belt around its waist, and it is able to employ this kuda-gitsune to use it for things like attacking and gathering information. It wields the "}}. Attacks * , in Digimon Battle.|裏飯綱|Ura Izuna|lit. "Reverse Izuna"Izuna is a form of sorcery, practiced by the Izuna Shugen cult of , which utilizes .}}: Attacks the opponent with the kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * , in Digimon Battle.|胎蔵界曼荼羅||lit. " "}}: Spreads a purifying barrier with the Shakujou that exorcises evil spirits. Design Kuzuhamon resembles a Sakuyamon with purple armor and black hair. Its Shakujou looks like a silver version of Sakuyamon's Kongou Shakujou. Its gloves bear the Zero Unit. Etymologies ;Kuzuhamon (クズハモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . A mythological . Fiction Digital Monster D-Project Kuzuhamon digivolves from Doumon. Digimon World DS Kuzuhamon digivolves from Taomon. It can also be found in the Core Field after beating Chronomon DM. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuzuhamon is #357, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 294 HP, 340 MP, 144 Attack, 128 Defense, 155 Spirit, 134 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Death Ward 4, Quick 4, and Critical 4 traits. Kuzuhamon digivolves from Kyukimon. In order to digivolve to Kuzuhamon, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 9800 Holy experience, and you must have previously befriended a Kuzuhamon. Kuzuhamon can also DNA digivolve from Taomon and Karatenmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 43, with 7700 Holy experience, and 270 Spirit. Kuzuhamon can be hatched from the Black Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kuzuhamon is a Dark Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cherrymon, Taomon and Crowmon. Its special attack is Taizoukai Mandala and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kuzuhamon is #236 and is a Dark Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Cherrymon, Taomon and Crowmon. Its special attack is Taizoukai Mandala and its support skill is Supreme Focus which prevents confusion. Digimon World: Next Order Vikemon is a Nature Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from LadyDevimon, Taomon (Silver) and Doumon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Alter-B with Samudramon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Kuzuhamon is a special digivolution of Renamon, digivolving from Taomon. Digimon Masters Kuzuhamon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. Kuzuhamon digivolves from Sakuyamon using the Monk's Staff. Digimon Heroes! Kuzuhamon is card 5-888 and 6-693. Digimon Links Kuzuhamon digivolves from Cherrymon, Taomon and Crowmon. Notes and references